Driving with Miss Janko: Version II
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Just a short little oneshot on another way I think Eddie might have gotten the keys. ;) Reviews appreciated! Disclaimer: i do not own Blue Bloods or anything related to it.


"Come on Reagan, you of ALL people don't want to tell anyone? You, the boy scout, don't want to tell anyone? That doesn't even make sense." Eddie questioned her partner confused.

"You know what will happen if Sarge finds out. There's a reason it took us so long to get here. I love you, but I also love our partnership." Jamie explained.

"But don't you think one us will get hurt?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Aw come on Eddie, I've loved you since you drove away in that Porsche four and a half years ago. I don't see how actually defining our relationship will make things any riskier." Jamie explained again. Gosh he loved her, but he didn't understand what the big deal was about putting a title to the previously undefined thing that they had been struggling with for so long. _Oh wait_. Yeah, he did. There was a reason that they had waited four and a half years after all. But three days ago, everything changed. _Screw those stupid fortunes_. Jamie thought to himself. He had been perfectly contented with things the way they were. But deep down, he knew that it was inevitable like the song suggested so many years ago. They read the fortunes, they took the risk; between the sheets. Did Jamie regret it? Not really. While he did feel bad because it went against everything he had been taught about purity, Jamie knew that she was the one.

"Jamie, I love you. I really think that we need to just suck up the consequences and tell the boss though." Eddie tried to reason. Jamie sighed. He knew she was right, he just wasn't ready for all the "I told you so's" that he knew were coming when the word got out. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't at all ready for a new partner. He couldn't let her down though, nor could he risk her life. Eddie was right, and Jamie knew it. He still wasn't ready though.

"Okay. Just… let's not rush into anything. Give me some time?" Jamie pleaded. Eddie nodded, before a huge smile suddenly lit up her face.

"Just… one small favor. A sign of faith that you'll actually make good on your promise." Eddie started to explain.

"I mean, I think I earned it." Eddie teased.

"That you did. Spoiled for life was right." Jamie agreed flashing her a 100-watt grin.

"Anyways, you ready to hear my proposition?" Eddie asked grinning. Jamie nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think that's fair." He told her, expecting her to ask for food or something.

"I get to drive for a week." Eddie blurted out quickly. Jamie's eyes got wide. She really had deserved it… I mean, out of the four and a half years of the partnership she hadn't even driven once. Slowly, he began to nod. He pulled over and tossed her the keys. Eddie was beaming. They switched sides, and Jamie said a quick prayer as they sped off. As they flew the New York City streets, he just couldn't help but thinking that when it came to driving, maybe a new partner wasn't such a bad thing. While he really would miss being her work partner, hopefully before long she would be his life partner. She really did make him happy… and not just between the sheets.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Just something I thought of when I watched 8x12 & 8x13. I'm not convinced they didn't do it in 8x12, so this is just a theory on how she might have gotten the car keys :P What do y'all think?**

 **ALSO, I'm doing a 40 day fast for a pro-life thing. It's not food, but something you care about, and I decided to do Jamko. I have some chapters pre-written for you so that you don't have to wait 40 days for an update, but starting on Thursday, with the exception of getting on quickly to post the updates (I will not be checking messages or reviews) I will not be watching a Jamko video/scene, or be on twitter or FanFiction until March 25** **th** **. Thank you for understanding! I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back. I will still be here for two more days and would definitely appreciate anything you have to say until then.**

 **Here is the (probable) update schedule for the next month and a halfish:**

 **"** **A family affair" will be updated on Sundays.**

 **"** **The Life and untold stories of Lindsey Reagan" will be updated Tuesdays.**

 **"** **Jamko: Undercover" will be updated Fridays.**


End file.
